Blind
by Vanity-chan
Summary: He was too blind to realize how much she loves her. And too bad, she couldn’t make him see it. Whatever she did, he never noticed it. Now, it’s his turn to watch her back as she leaves. SasuSaku


Disclaimer: Naruto IS NOT MINE. And the song, "Blind" by Lifehouse isn't also mine. But remember this… ext-chan owns the plot. She lives because of her writing. Passion, perhaps.

A/N: I'm back… And not with another ExT fanfic… haha. I just want to try something new. Let me see if it's effective. This is just a try, I'm warning you.

-----

He was too blind to realize how much she loves her. And too bad, she couldn't make him see it. Whatever she did, he never noticed it. Now, it's his turn to watch her back as she leaves.

-----

**Blind**

**By: -strictly ext only-**

----

"Why won't the gods just simply make you cease to exist?"

Haruno Sakura stopped in front of him, her eyes a mixture of shock and sadness. She knew so damn well that he would always treat her this way _forever._ Yeah, she had already accepted that fact a long time ago.

Bowing her head down, she bit her lip and exhaled.

_Relax, girl. You can do it._

Her head came up, a smile on her face. It was a fake smile, of course; no one could change the fact that Sasuke just said that he doesn't want her to exist, but nonetheless, she told herself that Sasuke is just like that because of his past.

Yes, she understood everything of it. The pain he felt (and is feeling until now though he just wouldn't show it) and the loneliness of being alone… Honestly, she had always thought it was her who understood him the most.

Then Naruto… He was always treated like an outcast. Someone who almost everyone hated. When Team 7 was formed, they say Naruto seems to look out of place. He has no family, no real friends, and has a very fearful demon inside his body.

But he's just in the same situation Sasuke is in; though his is more complicated than Sasuke's because he had been alone all of his life.

So… Sakura just found herself lucky that she met these people. And she feels the need to help the two of them badly. _Badly. _Especially Sasuke.

"Yes… I know I'm annoying. I'm just so annoying that you would want me to 'cease to exist' as you put it. But… I just want to help you… Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's face remained as stoic as ever, and he eyed her with quite a smug look.

"Sakura…"

Sakura returned his intense gaze.

"I don't need your help, and you know that. I already told you that long ago."

----

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as you turned around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

_-----_

She watched his back as he walked away to leave. It kind of reminded her of that night when she tried to stop him from going away. This might have been the second time, but she doesn't care.

_Thank you._

It was the last thing he told her before he left Konoha. It confused her to death while he was away. She suddenly thought if she had already changed his mind back then, or he was just thanking her for everything? Or maybe… he just thanked her for loving him?

She frowned, and turned around to walk to her house. _There's no chance it's that._

Sure, she told him that she loves him, but it's still a mystery if Sasuke really appreciates her affections.

She stopped and looked at the now dark sky as rain started to fall.

_Or maybe I just have to let go?_

-----

"Do you know that teme had returned?"

"Yeah. I saw him yesterday. I was the one who told Hokage-sama about his return."

Naruto nodded his head vigorously and grinned. "Really? 'Baa-chan can't believe, didn't she? I told her teme would be back! And she didn't beli—"

"Naruto…"

Sakura and Naruto both turned their heads to look behind them. There stood the infamous Uchiha Sasuke wearing his infamous smirk.

"Teme!" Naruto stood up from his seat and rushed to Sasuke who tried to pry his arms off when he tried to hug him.

"Dobe. Take your hands off of me."

Sakura just watched as the two started bickering at each other. It was only a matter of minutes before the two noticed her looking at them.

"Teme! Didn't you miss Sakura-chan? Look! She has changed."

Sasuke paused for a while and then looked at her. He noticed how her eyes bore through his with hints of pain and sadness. Guilt suddenly came to him and he clenched his fists in frustration.

Sakura… She's the closest girl to him. And she's the only girl he cared the most. When she had told him that she loves him and did not even care even if he does not feel the same for her… He didn't tell anyone, but it really touched him so much. But he knew that he still had his pride back then, so all he did was to thank her.

But wasn't that more than enough?

An Uchiha never expresses how he really feels. And he's the only Uchiha as for now… at least. Itachi had been long dead ever since he killed their whole clan. Even though Sasuke wasn't able to avenge his family and kill his brother, he considers Itachi _dead._

But why didn't he continue his plan on killing Itachi?

Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him. That's what Sasuke realized, and the reason why he decided to return to Konoha and give up his revenge. It's because he didn't want to do what Itachi exactly wants.

At least that's what he kept telling himself. That's the _only _reason why he chose to return.

That's the _only _reason why he suddenly came back.

Memories of that night when he left Konoha flashed to him.

And then it dawned on him.

-----

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died when I let you go_

----

But he was scared of commitment. And his over-inflated ego was telling him to stay away from the feelings that will only become a hindrance to his goal.

Whatever his goal is, that is. He doesn't know now…

"Why don't we all eat go to Ichiraku's to celebrate?"

Sakura smiled slightly and averted her gaze from Sasuke's onyx eyes. She walked past Naruto as the two guys behind her only stared at her back.

Sasuke looked down at his feet. _What I'm feeling can't be true…_

Naruto followed after Sakura with a large grin on his face. He didn't care if he looked stupid at that moment. What's important is that Team 7 now completely exists again.

As for Sakura… Yeah, Naruto may be dumb sometimes, but he knew of Sakura's true feelings for the Uchiha, even though he was very fond of her. And he is really worried about the current situation Sakura is in.

_That teme might feel the same…_

He turned around to look at Sasuke who seemed to be lost in his thoughts while staring at his feet.

Naruto smirked. _Yup, he definitely feels the same for Sakura-chan…_

"TEME! What are you waiting for over there? You are so slow!"

Sasuke looked at him blankly before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

He's getting too paranoid.

"Dobe…"

Sasuke followed Naruto and Sakura close behind, gazing at Sakura's form. He then looked at Naruto.

"I want to talk to you later."

Naruto blinked, but nodded dumbly, nonetheless.

-----

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything will be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

-----

"Sakura-chan, you seem different today."

Naruto continued to gobble up all the ramen in the bowl. Sakura glanced at him, before looking down at her own bowl of ramen. She swirled its contents with her chopsticks, and watched as her reflection broke as the ramen went swirling.

Sasuke eyed her through the corner of his eye. He himself noticed how she suddenly changed from how she was yesterday, when she followed him as he entered the gates of Konoha… when he told her that he doesn't need her help.

_Did I offend her with what I said?_

Sasuke saw Naruto smirking at him; he had probably seen his intent gaze at the cherry blossom. Abruptly, Sasuke averted his eyes from Sakura and continued to eat his food.

"If you think that something's bothering me, I'm fine, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "If you say so…"

Then he shifted his eyes back to Sasuke again, who was quietly eating his own bowl of ramen beside… no… rather far away from Sakura. Even though Naruto insisted that Sakura be in the middle, since she's the only girl and Sasuke agreed, the Uchiha still kept his distance from her.

"Ne, teme. I heard you haven't killed your brother yet."

Sasuke froze upon hearing Naruto's statement. Even Sakura stopped eating.

"Why?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw how her eyes equaled the confusion and curiosity in Naruto's eyes. And then he stared at his food again.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I… I guess you don't want to ta—"

"It was exactly what Itachi wanted. For me to kill him."

Yes, Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him, to become an avenger. And Sasuke realized that too lately. All along, Itachi had been tricking him. And all the while, Sasuke didn't know that he played all along. How he hated just thinking about it.

Sasuke's grip on the chopsticks tightened, and his knuckles turned whiter.

Sakura noticed how his eyes slowly turned blood red. _Sharingan…_

"I loathe him. I despise him so much."

And then Sasuke started to chuckle. Naruto and Sakura stared at him oddly as if he was insane.

"But I decided not to kill him. I don't want to do the sin that he did to our family."

Sasuke glared at the bowl of ramen. "But I still won't forgive him. I consider him…"

He smirked. "… dead. For me, he does not exist anymore."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Is it why you returned?"

There was awkward silence. Only the rustling of leaves could be heard.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He himself does not know the real reason why he returned.

Or maybe it's just that he can't accept it.

Sakura suddenly stood up.

"I have to go."

Sasuke looked up at her. "Wait…"

Sakura started walking away, after leaving some money on the table.

Sasuke also did the same and ran after her.

While Naruto, all along, watched as the two acted _very _differently.

"This is a sad love story…"

-----

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
And part of me died when I let you go_

-----

Sakura soon stopped running, and leaned against a tree as she tried to make her breathing even. Sasuke stood behind her, also panting.

"Are you… angry at me for what I said."

Sakura stared hard on the ground. "No."

Yes, it was true. She didn't feel angry about what he said. In fact, she didn't feel anything about it. She just hated the fact that he just won't see how much she loves her.

How pathetic.

Sasuke stepped a little closer.

"Then why? Why are you… ignoring me?"

"Just like how you ignored me back then?"

His eyes widened slightly, as Sakura turned around to face him. She stared at him defiantly. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She didn't care even if he thinks of her weak or weird at what she's going to say. To hell with everything.

"I'm not angry at you. I just realized how stupid I am." She paused, the wind blowing her hair.

"I was so stupid to even chase after you. I was so stupid to even try to… help you."

Tears were starting to flow from her eyes. She looked away, ashamed of the fact that she is crying in front of him again. And it's all because of him _again._

"And I was also so stupid to think that I could help someone who doesn't even need anyone's help."

Sasuke bowed his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. And guilt. And pain.

"I—"

"Stop it, Sasuke. I don't think I could believe you anymore."

She turned her back on him again. "I've waited so long. And I can't wait for you anymore."

With that, she walked away.

----

_After all this while_

_Would you ever want to leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
And part of me died when I let you go_

_-----_

Sakura smiled sadly to herself.

_You don't know how much I love you, Sasuke-kun…_

But she knew that Sasuke had to realize it by himself. She couldn't always shove everything in front of his face.

He was just so blind to realize everything, isn't he?

_And I loved you more than you will ever know  
And part of me died when I let you go_

_-----_

tbc…

**A/N**: Is it bad? Oh boy… I hope it isn't. Please say anything you want. Just please no harsh words. This is my first SasuSaku. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I was in a hurry, really.

This is a songfic series. It will be continued in a separate story. And a different title, obviously. If you readers will get satisfied with it, then I'll be glad to go on with this.

Please review for me to know if I should still continue. Thanks.

This is –strictly ext only- whose rule is already broken, shutting up after some sensible babbling. zzZzz…

REVIEW PLEASE. Arigato. p


End file.
